


Fat Asses/Gal Makeover

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Gyaru, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Sweat, Twerking, Vaginal Sex, ass jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Mordred loves big brown butts. When three Servants who fit that description find out her tastes, these figures of the ancient world give themselves a modern makeover to get Mordred to enjoy their bodies to her heart's content.
Relationships: Mordred | Saber of Red/Harem
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Eroppai's Prompt/Request File





	Fat Asses/Gal Makeover

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [BurstEdge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge) in the [Eroppai_Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Eroppai_Requests) collection. 



> Mordred has a secret that no one in Chaldea knows about: she is in love with bottom heavy dark-skinned women. She hides a stash of manga involving such women provided by Osakabehime, but it was found by Nitocris, Scherezade and the Queen of Sheba. They confront Mordred on her reading material, and the knight says nothing on it. They then dress up as Gyarus, blonde hair, tattoos and skimpy outfits, tempting Mordred into pounding them.

Mordred was away from her Master and alone in her room. With no one else around, she pulled out a box from underneath her bed. It was her private stash of fap material. Mordred had been summoned with a cock as a Servant, making her a futanari. Though she was disappointed it did not give her the immediate right to rule - especially with her father around in so many incarnations that it was tough to keep track of them - it did give her pleasure beyond compare.

In her time in Chaldea, Mordred had developed a certain fetish. She loved brown-skinned girls with huge asses. On the battlefield, she was always looking at people from behind, and the lovely brown skin of a woman with a pair of child-bearing hips was always enough to get her hard. There were plenty of Servants like that, but Mordred had been making do with a collection of erotic doujinshi gifted to her by Osakabehime.

Several of them were about her fellow Servants, but others were about girls in modern Japan. Plenty of them focused on black gals, and nearly every page had a striking view of fat, round asses that bounced up and down during sex. Mordred had spent many an evening poring over those books, stroking her cock and hoping that she would get a chance to have sex like that someday. She didn’t think that, suspecting something was up, three of her fellow Servants would go through her room when she was out training.

“What have we here? I’ve found some erotic manga,” said the Queen of Sheba.

“It’s a bunch of porn mags! And they all have brown girls,” said Nitocris.

“Yes, brown girls with really big butts,” said Scheherazade. “Does this mean Mordred has been... tugging to us?”

“The only way to figure this out is to ask her ourselves,” said Nitocris.

They waited in Mordred’s room for her to return. Mordred came back eventually, sporting an erection from getting herself all worked up during training. She saw her stack of manga propped up directly on her desk, the three Servants patiently waiting to ask her. The Queen went first.

“Mordred, do you mean to tell us that this is your fetish? Brown women with huge butts?” asked Sheba.

“Well, yeah,” said Mordred. “I like what I like.”

“Have you ever looked at us that way?” asked Nitocris.

“What I do in my own room is none of your business,” said Mordred.

Scheherazade was the last to question her. “You are packing an incredible erection. Were you thinking of us when that appeared in your pants? We want to know, in order to make sure there is unity among our Master’s party.”

“What’s it to you?” said Mordred.

Mordred walked past them, and started pulling down her pants. She was waiting for them to leave, but noticed they were staring at her dick. She wanted to give them a little show. They cleared out of the room just before she could begin, talking amongst themselves. Mordred enjoyed a good wank, and spent the night sleeping peacefully. She would be in for a surprise the next day.

The three brown Servants, all from ancient times, long before the days of the Knights of the Round Table, had been doing some reading. With some help from da Vinci, they had remade themselves in the image of the girls in Mordred’s doujins. That is to say, they looked like black gals from modern day Japan.

Their hair had been dyed blonde, styled in a much more modern fashion. They were wearing school uniforms that were open, exposing their cleavage so deeply that their dark brown nipples were nearly visible. Their skirts were short, exposing the leopard-print underwear they had put on, and they wore loose, high socks. Their bodies were decorated with tattoos, albeit ones written in their own ancient language. Nitocris was even sucking on a lollipop to complete the image.

“Da Vinci, like, thought this would give you a huge fucking boner,” said Nitocris.

“So what’s it going to be, Mordred? We’re here to screw you,” said the Queen of Sheba.

“I’ve done, like a thousand and one guys, but I have a feeling your dick would be the best,” said Scheherazade. “A knight, that sounds so sexy.”

Mordred was overcome with primal lust. She dropped her drawers immediately, revealing her rock-hard erection to the three Servants. When confronted with the sight of Mordred’s dick, in all of its thickness, they wondered what the first thing to do was. Nitocris approached first. The sweaty, musky smell of her dick was making her start to get wet. She removed her skimpy bra, exposing her dark red nipples to Mordred, sitting comfortably atop her E-cup breasts.

“That feels great,” said Mordred. ‘They’re so soft, and your nipples look really hard.”

“If you wanted to fuck us, you could’ve asked,” said Nitocris. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, catching Modred’s cock. She licked the tip of Mordred’s dick, taking the glans into her mouth as she began sucking on the full, hard length. Mordred trembled. This felt better than any masturbation session. She couldn’t believe this was really happening.

Her head bobbed up and down on the dick, making loud, lewd slurping noises as she went. Using her free hands, she played with Mordred’s balls, getting a feel for how plumped up with semen they had gotten. Even after masturbating so much to images of big-bottomed brown girls, Mordred’s lust was so strong that seeing the three gal Servants before her made her sack become filled up more than ever before, eager to take all three of their asses.

“What a tasty dick,” said Nitocris. “It’s so sweaty and hard. You’re packing an amazing thing in your pants here.”

“When you praise me like that, I...” Mordred said, her face twisting into a delighted expression. She blew her first load of the evening into Nitocris’ mouth. She opened her mouth wide and showed Mordred her cum-covered tongue, before swallowing it with a loud gulp. She felt the mana running through it, going right into her stomach and making her even wetter.

“Scheherazade, Sheba,” said Nitocris. “She’d love it if you two used your tits.”

Scheherazade and the Sheba also exposed their plump, full breasts. Their nipples were looking hard, and with dark shades that complimented their skin. With the Queen of Sheba on one side and Scheherazade on the other, Mordred felt her cock being closed in on all sides by big, brown tits. Four hard nipples rubbed up against her glans, bringing it back to a full erection in no time.

Nitocris was the smallest of the three, and even her E-cup breasts looked quite sexy to Mordred. In comparison, however, Scheherazade’s L-cups and the Queen of Sheba’s M-Cups were so large that Mordred’s stiff member almost disappeared into the valley of their cleavage, the size enveloping everything. The Queen of Sheba opened her mouth and let out a line of drool, coating Mordred’s cock in it to make the rubbing go even easier. Mordred was already sensitive from the first ejaculation, but felt like she could go on for longer.

“Once we’re done with our tits, then you can play with our asses,” said Scheherazade.

“We know that’s really what you’re looking for,” said the Queen of Sheba. “And we have some fine booties.”

Aided by their drool, they squished their tits around Mordred’s cock. They felt her hot balls pressing up into the underside of their boobs, her glans rubbing against their nipples. Mordred loved the way their tits changed shape as they gave her a boobjob. The way their four mounds rubbed against each other, the heat and softness rising, was extremely pleasing to Mordred.

“You’re just fucking us to get back at your dad, right?” asked Sheba.

“That’s not it,” said Mordred. “I just love big, brown butts!”

“I’ve been looking for a dick to go in my ass for the longest time,” said Scheherazade. “It’s so much easier to relax when resting these big buns on a long, hard rod like yours. Am I turning you on, Mor?”

“Yes!” Mordred said.

Scheherazade and Sheba leaned in so close they were almost kissing. The breast pressure around Mordred’s dick was so tight and hot that she could barely hold out for much longer. Mordred grunted, and thrust her hips upward into the valley of the four boobs. A rain of hot, sticky semen fell onto the four tits. Mordred removed her dick from between them, watching as the two Servants licked her cum off each others’ boobs. When their tongues went over each others’ nipples, she felt her libido rising.

“Yum, I love cum,” said Scheherazade.

“It feels so sticky going down my throat,” said Sheba. “You know, Mor, I have the biggest butt of all three of us. We can’t have you going soft after a blowy and a titfuck. That sword needs to be sharpened you can plunge it right into us.”

The Queen of Sheba turned around and flipped up her skirt, presenting her panty-clad ass to Mordred. She reached for the edge of her panties, pulling them down by the waistband. Directly in front of Mordred’s eyes, she saw a sight that, up until now, had only been represented in drawn form. The real, flesh-and-blood brown ass of the Queen of Sheba, showing off her puffy pussy and puckering butthole, and those round, brown curves on her backside.

“I hope you got hard looking at my ass,” said Sheba. “An ass this big needs a big dick to rub against.” She slapped her butt, making her cheeks jiggle and wobble in front of Mordred’s eyes. Nitocris and Scheherazade watched as they saw Mordred’s dick going from limp to erect in a matter of seconds, the tip shimmering with precum and throbbing along the shaft.

The Queen of Sheba removed her skirt, letting her bare ass take up all the room it needed. Then she started dancing. She squatted down, and started jiggling her butt in front of Mordred’s dick. Like everything else, da Vinci had looked up media from the modern world, and taught the girls how to twerk. It was the perfect way to show off their huge butts, which would get Mordred to fuck them without a question. Sheba wiggled her ass, shaking her hips against Mordred with a coy giggle.

As she shook her hips, her butt cheeks slapped against Mordred’s dick. The warmth of her fat ass surrounded Mordred’s cock, bringing her closer to orgasm much quicker than the titjobs. This was the kind of brown butt she had been idolizing in those dirty magazines, and now a real one was surrounding her dick with its soft ass flesh, moving up and down her shaft with the sexiest shaking Mordred had seen.

“Is my fat ass to your liking?” asked the Queen of Sheba.

“It’s amazing,” said Mordred. “I feel like I’m going to cum again...”

“You can cum anytime you like,” said Sheba.

She wiggled her ass for a few more moments, the fat in her hips shaking back and forth with a hypnotic motion. Mordred was barely able to hold on when she came hard, jetting out a stream of hot jizz that landed on the Queen of Sheba’s bare butt cheeks, painting her ass white. The sight of a brown butt covered in her cum. Mordred had been fantasizing about this for a long time, and now it was right in front of her. She barely had time to rest before she saw Scheherazade and Nitocris removing their own panties, squishing their butts together against her dick.

“Combined, our butts are just as big as hers,” said Nitocris. “The pharaoh orders you to bow down to her ass!”

“How does it feel, being trapped between four cheeks?” asked Scheherazade.

Mordred thought she was spent after the Queen of Sheba’s twerking. As four big, soft butt cheeks closed around her dick, she perked up in an instant, the tip of her glans emerging from the brown canyon of butts. Scheherazade and Nitocris started moving in alternating motions, rubbing their hips against each other and Mordred. Scheherazade’s was bigger, but Nitorcris had some nice definition on her ass that felt wonderful traveling along the length of Mordred’s shaft.

“My cock is surrounded by fat asses!” said Mordred. “Squeezable, plump, brown asses! This is the best!”

“We’re not stopping until that naughty dick cums all over us,” said Nitocris.

“Our tits and asses are going to be drenched in cum when this is over,” said Scherhazade.

Mordred felt the grooves of their anuses inside their ass-cleavage. The contrast of the two different tones of brown in their butts was making her stiff, overcome with excitement at the image in front of her eyes. Their sweaty, soft asses felt so good around her dick, closing it from both sides. As they bounced up and down, the top and bottom of their cheeks smacked against Mordred’s glans and balls, which only made her harder. Every part of her was crying out once again to cum, even if her dick was getting incredibly sensitive from the multiple orgasms.

Scheherazade grabbed onto her butt cheeks, opening up and letting them smack against Mordred’s dick. Nitocris did the same. As their asses reverberated off each other and Mordred, Mordred’s moans turned into lewd grunting. She felt the familiar rising in her balls that signaled an incoming ejaculation. She thrust between their hips and, with a final push, sprayed another wave of hot cum into the air. It fell onto their asses, the white of her semen contrasting with their deep brown.

“Damn, that felt good,” said Mordred.

“We’re not done yet,” said Nitocris. She gave Mordred a special medicine that Nightingale had prepared, one designed to increase sexual stamina. Once Mordred swallowed it, her cock became rock-hard again, feeling like it could go for several more rounds. Her balls had become plump with semen again, and just in time. The three brown Servants, their bodies dripping with cum, lined themselves up on the floor of Mordred’s room.

Sheba, Nitocris and Scheherazade got on all fours, presenting their wet and hairy pussies to Mordred, along with their asses. Their assholes were clearly visible between their cheeks. Mordred was surprised that they had even dyed their pubic hair blonde, completing the look. They were wet and ready, shaking their asses back and forth. With her cock held firmly in her grip, Mordred wondered what to do first.

“Take whichever hole you want,” said Nitocris.

“We know you love our asses,” said the Queen of Sheba.

“But it would be, like, the best if you came in our pussies too,” said Scheherazade.

“I’ll do all of that!” said Mordred. “Prepare your hips!”

Mordred plunged her dick into Nitocris first. Nitocris’ jackal ears perked up as Mordred went hard inside her pussy. The tight, pink folds of her brown pussy wrapped around Mordred, pulling her deep into her warm and sticky insides. Mordred watched as Nitocris’ jackal ears and her breasts both bounced back and forth from the fucking, her moans growing as Mordred went all in on savoring her lower body.

With her dick sufficiently lubed up with pussy juice, Mordred grabbed onto Nitocris’ cheeks and spread them, opening up her asshole. As the chilly air in the room brushed past Nitocris’ butt, she felt Mordred’s thick rod go inside her ass, plugging it up. Nitocris’ butt was even tighter and hotter. Watching her ass cheeks jiggle as Mordred thrusted inside her made the two of them moan, Mordred still processing that her dick was buried all the way inside Nitocris’ brown ass.

She kept alternating between the holes, going from pussy to ass and back to pussy again. Nitocris only had a moment to take in the thickness of Mordred’s rod inside one of her holes before Mordred pulled out, leaving her pussy puckering and her asshole widening, begging for more. Both of her holes were becoming attuned to the shape of Mordred’s dick, spreading and changing shape to welcome her back inside more easily.

“How do you like it?” asked Mordred. “I’m gonna give your fat ass all it can take!”

“I love it!” said Nitocris. “You have earned the respect of the pharaoh... I’m gonna cum through my ass! I’ve never cum with my ass before!”

“Scream as loud as you can as I plunge into your ass,” said Mordred. “Shake those big cheeks around on my dick!”

“Mordred, I love your cock!” said Nitocris.

Nitocris and Mordred were both covered in sweat. Mordred removed her top, letting her breasts bounce about freely as she kept fucking Nitocris. She felt her balls start to tense up, an approaching orgasm stirring in her loins. She pushed deep inside Nitocris, cumming in her pussy and filling her womb with hot cum. While she was still going, Mordred removed her hard cock from her pussy and put it inside her ass, letting the rest of her load be emptied inside Nitocris’ butt. Nitocris slumped over on the floor, her ass in the air and both of her holes dripping with cum.

“So good...” Nitocris said, exhausted.

Mordred barely wasted time. With the medicine still running through her system, she moved onto Scheherazade. Looking down at her, with her hair dyed blonde and the tattoos covering her body, she looked amazingly slutty. Mordred squeezed and pinched Scheherazade’s plump butt cheeks in her hands, spreading them apart, and pushed her dick into her ass. The glans went in first, followed by the rest of it. Scheherazade let out a loud moan, her asshole being spread open by Mordred’s cock.

“Not even the king was this big...” said Scheherazade.

Mordred playfully smacked Scheherazade’s butt. The cheeks jiggled like pudding in her hands, her ass wobbling back and forth. Mordred began thrusting her dick inside Scheherazade, smacking her ass with every thrust. Soon, Scheherazade’s butt began to turn red. The deep brown of her ass, mixed with marks from Mordred’s palm and her white cum, was an erotic sight, one only enhanced by her moans growing louder.

Scheherazade was groaning and cooing like an eternal 17-year old while Mordred plowed her ass. Her butthole was spread wide open, taking Mordred’s thick and sturdy cock all the way inside. She had hoped this would happen when she made herself up in gal fashion, but the results were even better than she anticipated. Wanting to push Mordred closer to cumming, Scheherazade clenched her butt muscles, tightening her grip around Mordred’s dick.

The pressure struck the right spot on Mordred’s glans, making her cum hard inside Scheherazade’s ass. Wads of cum rolled down Scheherazade’s bowels, filling them with a sticky warmth that she felt in her stomach. Mordred removed her dick from Scheherazade’s ass and went right into her pussy, which had gotten super wet from fucking her ass. Mordred reached around and grabbed onto Scheherazade’s chest, pinching her nipples between her fingers.

“You’ve got a great pussy, too,” said Mordred. “I want to fill up your womb so bad.”

“Please, fill me!” said Scheherazade. “I can’t live without your dick!”

Scheherazade’s pussy felt different than Nitocris’. It was plumper and more mature, with folds that hugged Mordred’s dick in a different way. She pushed in as far as she could go, her dick being long and hard enough to reach the entrance to Scheherazade’s womb with little trouble. Mordred increased the speed of her thrusting, Scheherazade’s pussy making wet and naughty squishing sounds where it met with her dick.

Mordred came once again, filling up Scheherazade with a second load of hot cum. Scheherazade reached behind her as Mordred pulled out. She picked up the cum on her fingers, licking and swallowing it to savor the taste for a little bit longer. Mordred’s stamina had not given out. She looked towards Sheba, who was wiggling her bushy tail in Mordred’s direction.

“If you want to get to my anus, you’ll have to push my tail aside,” said Sheba. “It can get in the way sometimes.”

“That’s not a problem,” said Mordred. She grabbed onto Sheba’s tail. It rubbed against her nipples, tingling them enough to get her dick back to full hardness. Already slick with pussy juice and cum, Mordred slipped her cock inside Sheba’s ass. Sheba let out a moaning howl, feeling turned on by the speed and strength that Mordred pushed inside her anus with. It was like she was in heat.

“Fuck, I love your dick!” said Sheba. “Do whatever you want with my fat, brown ass. My body’s yours!”

While Sheba’s tail rubbed against her, Mordred put her hands onto Sheba’s butt. As the biggest and softest of all the asses in this room, Mordred wanted to savor it. She kneaded and groped it between her fingers, watching her tips sink deep into the pillowy flesh of Sheba’s bottom. Her thrusting increased as she got up close and personal with Sheba’s brown, sweaty ass, delighting in the texture of her springy brown skin.

“I’ve never had a cock like this,” said Sheba. “You’re quite good at sex.”

“You’re a naughty one yourself, Sheba,” said Mordred.

With every thrust, Sheba’s ample breasts bounced up and down, flecks of sweat dripping from her hard nipples. Mordred reached around and groped Sheba, digging her pelvis further into Sheba’s warm butt. The pleasure from her tail and tits was almost too much for Sheba to take. She clenched her ass tightly around Mordred, whose balls had been slapping against her pussy, and brought Mordred to another climax. Mordred came inside her ass, filling it with an overflowing amount of cum.

Sheba’s ass released its grip, and Mordred went right for her pussy. Sheba turned around, looking Mordred in the eyes. “Why don’t you try grabbing it from this angle?” she asked coyly. Mordred wrapped her hands around Sheba’s body, grabbing onto her butt. Their breasts squished together, hard nipples overlapping, as Mordred finished fucking Sheba as hard as she could.

She felt like the medicine was nearing the end of its use, the increased libido it had granted her about to run out. Sheba kissed Mordred, their tongues overlapping as Mordred continued groping her ass. Her thrusts were slowing down, becoming harder and more precise, all to reach Sheba’s g-spot. The two of them moaned, and Mordred pushed in until she was at the entrance of Sheba’s womb. There was a mix of pussy juice and semen from all three of them inside Sheba’s pussy. The warmth and the naughtiness of that made it that much hornier.

“Do it,” said Sheba. “This is wonderful.”

Mordred’s hands tightly gripped Sheba’s ass, and her dick sprayed another load inside her pussy. Sheba fell back on the floor, cuddling up with her tail as both of her holes dripped cum. The three Servants were covered in sweat, exhausted and satisfied with the good fucking Mordred had given them. Mordred finally felt her dick fall limp, completely satisfied with what these girls had given her.

Once they got their energy back, Nitocris offered to give her a cleanup blowjob. The sounds of slurping filled the room for a while, and the three of them went to the baths. They sat around in the tub, Mordred surrounded on all sides by the three lovely dark-skinned rulers of the ancient world. All of them were admiring her dick, and she was admiring their asses. She felt like the need for those manga would decrease quite a bit soon. Even if she couldn’t be the King of England, being the ruler of this harem of brown-skinned beauties was even better.


End file.
